


A Real Woman

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: There’s a certain brunette super soldier that you have a crush on. One girl’s night, Bucky overhears you talking about your crush with Natasha and Wanda and decides to do something about it.





	A Real Woman

**Author's Note:**

> A story for @thoughtsofdarc’s writing challenge. The prompt was “I’m a woman, I wish he would realize”. Also was inspired by the scene from Picnic :)

Girl’s night with Natasha and Wanda always took priority every Friday whenever there weren’t missions. Avenging the world took its toll, so it was nice to have something normal amongst all the crazy. An array of pizza and soda was laid out in the common room and somehow the conversation turned to the guys in the compound.

You never felt like you could compare to Wanda or Nat in the getting men to notice you department. You’d always been a tomboy, as well as a little awkward around the guys you liked. Wanda had her boyfriend Vision, and Natasha had the art of flirtation and seduction down, so she could get any person she wanted, man or woman. So whenever the conversation came to guys, you always felt slightly embarrassed. It was only a few weeks ago that you told Nat and Wanda that you had a crush on one of the male Avengers.

“Hey, Y/N, you’ve never told us,” Natasha started, “who’s the guy you have a crush on?”

Oh crap, you thought. Here we go.

“If I tell you, will you guys tease me about it?”

“Of course not!” Wanda exclaimed. “We didn’t tease you when you first told us about your crush, did we?”

“No, you didn’t,” you acknowledged. Here goes nothing.

“Ok, the guy that I like is Bucky.” And now it’s out.

Both the other girls squealed. “I knew it! You owe me ten bucks!” Nat told Wanda.

“Are you ever going to tell him?” Wanda asked.

You scoff at this question. “Heck no! He hardly even recognizes that I exist! If that, he doesn’t even realize that I’m a woman! Even if I don’t always act like it, I’m a woman! I wish he would realize it!”

“I wouldn’t worry about Bucky not realizing you’re a woman, hon,” Nat remarked.

“Yeah,” Wanda agreed. “He definitely thinks about you a lot more than you’re aware of.” You’d forgotten about Wanda’s mind powers. Thank goodness she hadn’t used them to figure out your crush.

“Even so,” you said, “I’m not going to do anything about it unless Bucky decides to do something.”

Little did they know that Bucky had overheard them while he was in the kitchen grabbing a snack. After hearing your confession, he started hatching a plan to help you realize his feelings for you.

~~~~

Something was different. Over the past couple of weeks, Bucky was acting differently around you. It started with him smiling at you, usually accompanied with a good morning or a hello. Then he would sit next to you whenever he could, whether it be at mealtimes, on the helicarrier before or after missions, even during game or movie nights. He flirted with you occasionally, calling you doll, which caused you to blush. Now Bucky had started touching you as well-little brushes over your skin, clapping your shoulder after you did something well, sometimes a hug or a kiss on the cheek.

You didn’t mind the new attention, per se, but you questioned the timing of it. It was too coincidental that Bucky would be paying attention to you right after you confess that you have a crush on him. You decided to confront Nat and Wanda about it at the next girl’s night.

“Did either of you two tell Bucky about my crush on him?” You inquire.

Wanda shook her head. “We wouldn’t do that. Why do you ask?”

“Bucky’s been acting differently around me,” you tell the women. “And it all started after the night I told you about my crush.”

Natasha nodded. “I’ve noticed it, too. It is a little weird, but from what I’ve seen, it hasn’t been bad.”

“True,” you agreed. “It’s been nice, and I’m not uncomfortable with it. It’s just been a complete 180 from what Bucky was like before. I’m just wondering why it started so quickly after that one girl’s night.”

“Well, the kitchen is right next to the common room,” Wanda said. “There’s a chance he could’ve been in there and overheard our conversation that night. Or maybe Sam or Steve heard it and decided to tell Bucky about it.”

“That’s true,” Natasha agreed.

“Ok, even if he overheard it, why would Bucky change the way he acts around me?” You ask.

Nat and Wanda both grinned in unison at you. “Probably because now that he knows how you feel, he can act on how he feels about you,” Nat answered.

You groan. “But how do I know he felt that way before?”

“Oh, honey,” Wanda sighed. “You forget, I told you before, he thinks about you more than you realize.” Drat. You had forgotten about those mind powers again.

“Besides,” Natasha started, “you don’t need to have the ability to mind read to figure out if someone has a crush on you. Body language gives things away pretty easily if you know what to look for.”

“Bucky didn’t seem to treat me differently than anyone else before!”

Nat laughed. “That’s because you didn’t know what to look for. Besides, even if you did, you’ve been blinded by your crush on Bucky.”

Wanda nodded her agreement. You still weren’t sure what to think about Bucky’s change in behavior, though. Did he really like you the same way you liked him? You voiced that question.

“If you really want to find out, Y/N,” Wanda said, “you should just ask him about it.”

“Seriously?” You gaped at Wanda.

“Why not?” Nat asked. “It’s not like his actions are saying otherwise.”

You shook your head. “What if it’s some sort of prank? I would be terribly embarrassed! And disappointed!”

“Bucky wouldn’t do that,” Wanda told you. “Being that cruel is not part of his personality. In fact, none of the guys that we’re always around would play with people’s emotions like that.”

“Other than the embarrassment and disappointment potential, is there any reason why you shouldn’t ask Bucky about how he feels?” Nat asked.

“Not really, no,” you answered.

Wanda hugged you. “Then you should talk to Bucky. We’ll be here for you no matter how it goes.”

"Exactly,” Natasha agreed as she joined in on the hug.

“Ok, I’ll find a way to talk to Bucky.” You gave them an extra squeeze. You’re glad that these two women had your back.

~~~~

The opportunity to talk to Bucky showed itself pretty soon after that girl’s night. In fact, it happened while you were on your way back to your room that night. Bucky was in the hallway as you walked out of the common room.

“Hey, Bucky,” you greeted.

He looked up and grinned. “Hey, Y/N. How was your girl’s night?”

You nervously smiled back at him. “It was… interesting. Fun, but interesting.”

“Why’s that, doll?” Bucky cocked his head.

A blush bloomed on your face upon hearing the nickname. You ducked your head a little, trying to find a way to answer his question.

“We just had a conversation that made me think.”

“Thinking? That can be a dangerous pastime. Should I be worried?” Bucky teased.

You giggled. “Maybe. The conversation did involve you.”

Bucky fake gasped at this admission. “Oh dear! I hope nothing bad!” The fake look of concern on his face made you giggle again.

“No. But I’ve been wondering something…” You glanced at Bucky’s face, seeing a hint of mischief still on his face, as well something you didn’t really recognize.

Bucky wrapped his arm around your shoulders. “And what have you been wondering, doll?”

“Just… this.” You gesture lamely. “Recently you’ve been acting different around me. A few weeks ago you barely talked to me, or hardly anyone besides Steve and Sam. Now you talk to me, you flirt with me, you even touch me! I was wondering why the change.”

It was now Bucky’s turn to blush and look down. “I… I… Iheardyoutalkingthatonefriday…” he stuttered and mumbled.

You cocked your eyebrow. “What was that, Bucky?”

Bucky sighed. “I hope you’re not mad, but I heard you talking with Nat and Wanda about your feelings for me. When I heard you say that you felt like I didn’t see you as a real woman, it kinda hurt. I decided to make my feelings more recognized. I wanted you to realize that I see as more than another agent or friend.”

You surprised both Bucky and yourself when you leaned up to kiss him. At first it was subdued, unsure, but the kiss quickly deepened as Bucky reciprocated. Your hands went up to grip his hair while his arms went down to squeeze around your waist. You felt your knees weaken as Bucky dipped you a little.

After Bucky brought you back into a standing position, you broke the kiss. He leaned his forehead against yours as the both of you panted slightly.

“You truly are a real woman, aren’t you, Y/N?”

Both of you grinned, and then Bucky kissed you again.


End file.
